En Brazos de la Mujer Madura
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Chico Bestia descubre un secreto sobre Superboy, uno que involucra a un miembro de la Liga, y acaba en una experiencia inolvidable para el jovencito. Si bien es narrado desde la perspectiva de Chico Bestia, la pareja central son Superboy y...


Disclaimers: Los personajes que aparecen en éste no me pertenecen sino a DC Comics, solo utilizo estos personajes para ésta fanfic, escrito únicamente por diversión sin esperar una paga a cambio más allá de los reviews y saber que les gusta. Cabe decir que se centra en los eventos de Justicia Joven, más precisamente en la segunda temporada.

En los brazos de la mujer madura

Mi nombre es Garfield Mark Logan, mejor conocido por el público como Chico Bestia, de ojos y piel verde, destacando unas pecas en mis mejillas, cabello verde oscuro y pelaje verde oscuro en brazos y piernas, por no mencionar que tengo cola muy parecida a la de un mono. Ya sé, mi apariencia es bastante bizarra, pero como espero entiendan, ésta apariencia es justamente para proteger mi identidad de las masas, para evitar que la gente supiera que uno de los superhéroes más jóvenes del momento y el desaparecido hijo de la… fallecida ex-actriz convertida en protectora de los animales Marie Logan eran la misma persona; claro mis amigos Robin y Escarabajo Azul no dudan en señalar que eso no sirve de mucho cuando para salir como civil ni siquiera cambio mi apariencia física. Detalles, detalles.

Soy miembro del Equipo, el grupo de jóvenes superhéroes que la Liga de la Justicia había formado para las misiones que necesitaban discreción, conformado en gran parte por protegidos de miembros mismos de la Liga, destacando entre ellos mi hermana adoptiva, M'gann, mejor conocida como Señorita Marciana, y su novio, bueno, ex-novio, Conner Kent, alias Superboy.

La verdad es que yo sigo sin digerir del todo sobre el rompimiento de mi hermana y Conner, ya que en primera yo me llevo de maravilla con Conner, y en segunda porque ellos estaban juntos cuando llegaron a mi vida, cuando aún vivía con mi mamá en su santuario para la vida animal en África. También puede tener algo que ver que me cae ligeramente mal el nuevo novio de mi hermana, Lagoon Boy, aunque Zatanna suele decirme que se pueden deber a los clásicos celos de hermano; Zatanna también suele decir que el motivo por el cual me gustaba más que Conner saliera con Megan era porque a él lo veía como un hermano mayor, dejando de lado el hecho de que odia a los monos. Pero volviendo al tema central, por más serio que intente mostrarse, era obvio que a Conner si le había dolido tener que recurrir a terminar su relación con mi hermana, y la verdad yo no puedo culparlo, al contrario lo entiendo, pues la verdad si me decepcionó mucho el modo en que mi hermana empezó a usar su telepatía.

─_Debería invitarlo a salir en la noche, como amigos_─ pensaba, mientras me dirigía hacia la habitación de Conner; M'gann había salido con Lagoon Boy así que estábamos solos en Monte Justicia─ _tal vez invitar a Bart, Jaime, Nightwing, Flecha Roja, juntarnos todos y… ¡TOMALA!_─ dije en pensamientos, e incluso por reflejo me llevé la mano a la boca, por miedo de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

Y mi impacto la verdad no era para menos, pues ante mi, sentado en su cama, estaba Conner, sin camiseta, con los pantalones y el bóxer a la altura de los tobillos, y con una mujer arrodillada delante de él, siendo su cabellera rubia lo único que me impedía ver la polla de mi compañero mitad kryptoniano. Y si ver que Conner estaba en su habitación recibiendo una mamada me impactó, imaginen cómo me sentí cuando reconocí a la mujer que le practicaba el oral.

─_¡No mames, a Conner se la está mamando Canario Negro!_─ pensé impactado, tras finalmente procesar el hecho de que al chico que yo consideraba mi hermano mayor estaba recibiendo sexo oral de parte de un miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, una mujer que le lleva años… más si tomamos en cuenta que como clon él solo tiene seis años.

Lo que más me impactó sin duda fue el hecho de que al alzar la vista noté que Conner me miraba de vuelta, y lejos de enojar se o decirme que me largara sólo me sonrió de medio lado mientras me enseñaba el pulgar izquierdo, antes de dirigir la mano hacia el cabello rubio de Canario. Como si no fuera lo bastante vergonzoso que Conner se dio cuenta de que entré de lleno a su cuarto mientras él estaba "ocupado", creo que lo sería más si él notara que la escena me causó una erección de roca… algo muy posible dado mi ajustado traje de spandex rojo con blanco.

Ver que la respiración de Conner empezaba a hacerse más rápida me evidenciaba de que se acercaba al orgasmo, y verlo tensarse me permitió comprender que en efecto se había venido, y ver que Dinah se empezaba a levantarse hizo que hiciera lo primero que, me perdonarán la frase, se me vino en la cabeza (¿entienden?): convertirme en mosca y esconderme en la pared.

─Se nota que estuviste guardándote para ésta ocasión, Conner─ dijo la rubia divertida, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

─Bueno, casi no podemos vernos aquí, teníamos que aprovechar que M'gann salió hoy con Lagoon Boy, y como Batman no nos ha asignado misiones estaría casi solo─ explicaba mi casi hermano mayor mientras se recostaba en su cama, sin siquiera levantarse el bóxer.

─¿No te preocupó que Chico Bestia llegara y nos pillara?─ preguntó Canario, y yo por un momento me puse tan nervioso que casi vuelvo a cambiar; casi parecía que ella también sabía que los había visto.

─Él debe estar escuchando música, o viendo episodios del programa de su mamá, dudo que recuerde siquiera que estoy aquí también─ declaró el pelinegro, y mi posición en el techo así como su posición acostado en la cama me permitió notar que estaba sonriendo divertido, seguramente viéndome escondido como mosca.

─Buen punto─ dijo la heroína mientras se ponía su chamarra, disponiéndose a irse─ ¿Nos veremos ésta noche?─ preguntó, sonriendo de lado con coquetería.

─¿No tienes una cita con Flecha Verde?─ preguntó mi casi hermano con curiosidad. Canario negó con la cabeza.

─Tiene turno de vigilancia con Hombre Plástico, tuvimos que posponerla para la siguiente semana─ explicó la rubia. Vi cómo el pelinegro cerraba los ojos al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza─ Bueno, entonces creo que te veré en la noche, guapo─ declaró la heroína mientras salía.

No sé si por la pequeña faena Conner se había quedado dormido, pues no los había abierto desde que Canario Negro había dejado su habitación, pero la verdad yo me quedé quieto hasta que oí a la computadora anunciar _"Reconocida: Canario Negro, 1-3"_ como prueba de que la heroína rubia en efecto había dejado Monte Justicia; Lo último que necesitaba era que ella volviera sobre sus pasos y descubriera que si los atrape in fraganti, había visto cómo funcionaba su Grito de Canario para querer que lo use en mí.

─Ya se fue, niño, ya puedes transformarte de vuelta─ escuché que Conner me decía sin siquiera abrir los ojos, y sabiendo que él ya me había visto durante su faena con Canario, decidí obedecerlo y destransformarme.

─Conner, ¿se puede saber qué carajo vi?─ pregunté medio histérico, tapándome la boca por reflejo dado los regaños que recibía de parte de M'gann cada que me sorprendía diciendo ese tipo de palabras.

─Creo que tú mismo sabes lo que viste─ declaró el kryptoniano, todavía con los ojos cerrados, como si me hablara mientras dormía. Su tranquilidad la verdad me exaspera, y eso digo queriéndolo como aun hermano.

─¿Cómo estas tan tranquilo? Recibiste una mamada de Canario Negro, ¡Canario Negro! ¿Qué harás si Flecha Verde se entera? Tú mismo sabes que te dejará el trasero como alfiletero de flechas con kryptonita─ declaré intentando no sonar histérico.

─¿Y? No es que Flecha Verde no sepa─ declaró Conner, y si mi vida fuera una serie con música de fondo, la frase del medio kryptoniano hubiera hecho sonar el sonido de disco rayándose. Estaba seguro de tener los ojos como platos en ese instante.

─¿Qué?─ pregunté confundido.

─Como oyes, Flecha Verde sabe lo que hago con Canario Negro─ declaró, encogiéndose de hombros─ de hecho, ¿te puedo confesar algo?─ me preguntó, abriendo uno de sus ojos para mirarme.

Yo ligeramente confundido asentí con la cabeza, y el me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercara, o más bien para que me sentara en la cama junto a él, cosa que hice con algo de recelo y vergüenza; okey, ¿para qué negarlo? Soy como Homie Womi el Teletubie (muy macho aunque te digan lo contrario), pero igual me daba cosa sentarme junto a un tipo que andaba sin camiseta, con el pantalón y el bóxer en los tobillos y la polla al aire, en especial porque sé que está así porque le acaban de hacer una felación. Conner esperó pacientemente hasta sentir el peso de mi cuerpo en el colchón.

─Se podría decir que Canario y yo tenemos una relación casual, la cual Flecha Verde acepta y en cierto modo solapa─ explicó Conner, y yo sentí que mi mente explotaba.

─¿Me dices que Flecha Verde sabe que te coges a su novia?─ pregunté impactado.

─Claro─ afirmó el mitad kryptoniano─ el trabajo de superhéroe es bastante absorbente, es difícil poder pasar tiempo juntos, además Flecha Verde es perfectamente consciente de que Canario tiene sus necesidades, y la verdad no le molesta tanto que sea con algún conocido con quien las satisfaga─ me explicó el mayor.

─¿Y confía tan ciegamente en ti para que seas quien le cumpla a Canario Negro?─ pregunté con algo de escepticismo.

─Él sabe que no sería tan idiota como Wally para andar gritando a los cuatro vientos que me tiro a un miembro de la Liga de la Justicia, en especial una que tiene una pareja conocida, además ella se cuida, así que no debe preocuparse de que haya un bebé que tenga poderes kryptonianos y el Grito de Canario─ señaló el mayor.

─Oye, podrías subirte los pantalones al menos, empieza a ser incómodo hablar contigo con tu polla al aire─ señalé de pronto; él se rió por lo bajo, no me sorprende, mi comentario fue demasiado aleatorio.

─Vamos, niño, ni que tuviera algo que tu no tengas físicamente─ señaló el mayor─ ¿o será que te causa envidia saber que la tengo más grande que tú?─ me preguntó divertido.

El comentario fue para mi como una roca de mil kilos cayéndome sobre la cabeza. Tampoco era que tuviera de qué avergonzarme, ya que con mis dieciocho centímetros de macho _naturales_, cualquier chica la pasaría muy bien conmigo dentro de ella, pero era cierto que a pesar de no haber envejecido en los cinco años que lo conozco, Conner todavía tenía una hombría de veintitrés centímetros que era la envidia de los miembros del Equipo; tal vez por eso Canario Negro lo eligió como su amante.

─¿Y no les preocupa que alguien de la Liga averigua que tú, quien con todo y esa historia de que tienes veintidós eres menor de edad, tienes un amorío con Canario?─ pregunté preocupado─ Conner, si Batman se entera podría echar a Canario de la Liga y a ti del Equipo, y no quiero imaginar que pensaría Megan si se entera─ agregué.

La verdad me daba miedo que expulsaran a Conner del Equipo, como dije para mi es como mi hermano mayor, ni tampoco quisiera que mi hermana se enterara que de todas las formas que encontró Conner para sobrellevar su rompimiento decidiera ir a acostarse con una mujer mayor, se notaba que Megan y Conner aún se querían, y sabía que mi hermana quedaría muy herida y humillada si se enteraba.

─No negaré que si me preocupa que M'gann se entere de ésto, la verdad aún la amo, y no quiero que llegue a pensar incluso que sólo empecé a salir con ella para tener una aventura con Canario Negro, no se lo merece, pero entiende, Gar, que lo mío con Dinah es meramente casual, no la amo ni ella a mí, sólo es para que ella pueda atender sus necesidades cuando Flecha Verde no puede cumplirle, y mientras yo desahogo la tristeza y el enojo de ver a tu hermana con Lagoon Boy─ me explicó Conner, y yo la verdad pude entender, creo que de todos he sido el único que se ha detenido a pensar cómo la felicidad de mi hermana lastimaba a mi compañero mitad kryptoniano.

Lo que pareció raro fue que por espacio de varios minutos Conner ya no habló, y yo también guardé silencio, de hecho volvió a cerrar los ojos y estuvo así por un ratito, sin abrir los ojos y sin subirse los pantalones; curiosamente, a éstas alturas ya ni me molestaba la idea de que estuviera con el miembro al aire. Finalmente, luego de ese extraño silencio, Conner volvió a abrir los ojos y me dirigió la mirada.

─Escuchaste que me veré con ella ésta noche, ¿no es así?─ me preguntó, y yo asentí con la cabeza, aún preocupado de que no me respondiera mi pregunta─¿te gustaría acompañarnos?─ me preguntó viéndome con una sonrisa de medio lado.

La pregunta me cayó como una piedra pesada, no porque me espantara, sólo me impactó. ¿Conner enserio me había invitado a participar en un trío con él y Canario Negro? Una cosa es que Flecha Verde acepte que Superboy se tire a su novia, pero, ¿aceptar otro chico, énfasis en "chico", tenga relaciones con ella? No creo que a Flecha Verde le haga gracia y yo la verdad aprecio mi cabeza (y mis huevos, cabe agregar) para perderla. Conner pareció deducir mi debate interno pues soltó una risita que llamó mi atención.

─No te estoy invitándote a que participes en un trío conmigo y Dinah, si es lo que piensas, más bien te estoy invitando a… una fiesta privada, a la que iremos─ me explicó. Yo parpadeé confundido, ¿dije en voz alta que creía que me invitaba a un trío? No pensé en eso mucho, rápidamente me centré en lo que dijo.

─O sea, ¿quieres que vaya contigo y Canario Negro a una fiesta? ¿A ella no le molestará que yo básicamente me cuele a su cita?─ pregunté confundido. La verdad a éstas alturas ya ni me importaba usar esas palabras tan serias para ésta situación.

─Le puedo marcar y resolver las cosas con ella─ explicó Conner encogiéndose de hombros. Sin saber qué pensar realmente, me levanté y me dirigí a mi cuarto, necesitaba descansar un rato luego de la sorpresa. Me eché en mi cama y casi al instante me quedé dormido.

Me desperté cuando sentí alguien agitándome por el hombro, y al alzar la mirada tras abrir los ojos me encontré con Conner, quien, lejos de la seriedad de siempre, me miraba con una sonrisa ligeramente ladina, la cual me tomó por sorpresa. Luego de que se alejara para darme espacio para levantarme, yo me puse de pie y me estiré, aliviando el estrés acumulado de haber dormido medio chueco; fue cuando noté por la ventana que ya era de noche.

─¿Megan ya volvió?─ pregunté, sintiendo la boca hacer agua al imaginar la cena que mi hermana ya estaría preparando en ese momento.

─No, llamó hace un rato, me dijo que pasará la noche con Zatanna─ me explicó Conner, y yo me sentí decaer un poco; otra noche de cena instantánea─ Quita esa cara, niño, ésta noche cenaremos fuera─ declaró el hermano adoptivo de Superman.

─¿No dijiste que irías a la fiesta con Canario Negro?─ pregunté confundido.

─La fiesta es hasta las diez, tenemos como dos horas antes de quedar con Dinah─ me explicó Conner, y yo sólo asentí con la cabeza ─Bueno, yo ya me arreglé, y creo que tú deberías hacerlo también─ señaló el mayor, y fue cuando yo noté que traía una camisa de vestir color vino, jeans negros y sus botas de siempre.

─Bueno, sólo deja me pongo mi ropa de calle y...─ empecé a decir, antes de que Conner volviera a interrumpirme.

─No, niño, la fiesta a la que vamos, si bien es casual, tampoco es para que vayas con esa ropa con la que sales siempre, intenta vestir con un poco de clase─ declaró mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a mi armario, seguramente para sacar algo de ropa para que yo usara en la dichosa fiesta. Finalmente sacó una camisa de botones de manga corta color blanco, unos jeans color morado, los cuales dejó en mi cama; y yo los estudié con la mirada

─Bueno, no suelo usar esta ropa muy seguido, pero creo que puedo...─ empecé a decir mientras tomaba la ropa, siendo detenido en el acto por Conner.

─Espera un minuto, niño, primero que nada, bañate para que se te quite el olor a sudor, en segunda, si vendrás con nosotros irás como civil─ me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

─¿Hola? Ya estoy como civil─ señalé, mostrando cómo lucía en ese momento. Aunque acerqué discretamente mi cara a mi axila para saber si en efecto olía tanto a sudor como Conner decía.

─Me refiero a que irás en tu forma humana, tu verdadera forma humana─ declaró seriamente.

Yo suspiré y sólo fui a las duchas, desvistiéndome en el camino. Usualmente lo hacía cuando M'gann no estaba en casa, ya que sabía que si ella se enteraba que me encuero sin antes siquiera llegar a las regaderas me regaña y me obliga a ponerme una toalla en la cintura, aún cuando ella sabe que eso me es incomodo debido a mi cola. Me bañé, lo que es más complicado debido al pelaje con el que cubro mi cuerpo, regresé a mi cuarto, ahora con una toalla cubriéndome precariamente, ya que, como dije, mi cola hacía que la toalla se cayera camino hacia mi cuarto, con una toalla extra para secar el resto de mi pelaje.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, vi que Conner seguía ahí, y me miraba con seriedad. Supe exactamente porqué me miraba así, literalmente no iba a salir del cuarto hasta asegurarse de que cumpliría mi promesa de ir en mi forma humana, _mi verdadera forma humana_. Rayos, a veces odio que sea tan estricto conmigo, lo es más que mi propia hermana.

Me miré al espejo y suspiré, dejando que mi transformación se deshiciera por instinto; era casi idéntico a cuando Megan y Conner llegaron a mi vida, sólo que un poco más alto y con algo de musculatura típica de la pubertad y los entrenamientos físicos, y naturalmente mi piel era de un color verde pálido, mis ojos verdes y mi cabello de color verde oscuro. Mirándome bien, empiezo a pensar que mi hermana tiene razón y debería pasar más tiempo con ésta forma, ya que soy igual de guapo en ésta que en mi forma simiesca… ¿a quién engaño? Si no trabajo de stripper es porque soy menor de edad; sin poder evitarlo hice algunas flexiones para revisar mis músculos, más fáciles de notar sin todo el pelaje que tenía normalmente.

─Si ya terminaste de excitarte con tu propio reflejo, vístete para que podamos salir, te espero en el Tubo Zeta─ me dijo Conner mientras salía de mi habitación.

No queriendo hacerlo esperar, decidí vestirme, poniéndome la camisa a botones y los jeans, los cuales dado que eran un poco grandes amenazaban con caerse aún con la camisa fajada, por lo que tomé unos tirantes morados y los usé para mantener los jeans en su lugar. Cerré el cuadro con unos tenis blancos con morado, que combinaban tanto con mis pantalones y los tirantes con los que los mantenía en su lugar, una corbata de lazo que a decir verdad batallé para abrocharme, y una fedora morada con una cinta blanca; salvo los calcetines que me puse no me había puesto ropa interior, Megan no lo sabe pero no he usado desde que me regaló el Bio-traje.

Ya listo para la noche que al parecer me esperaba con Conner salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al centro de mando, donde justamente Conner me esperaba cerca del Tubo Zeta, el cual al parecer ya había programado. Él parecía, más que serio, aburrido, así que me acerqué a él y nos pusimos frente al Tubo, dejando que la computadora nos escaneara para activar el transporte.

"_Reconocido: Superboy, B-0-4; Chico Bestia, B-1-9"_

Y así dejamos Monte Justicia, y aparecimos en Ciudad Estrella, en cierto modo pensé que era obvio que la fiesta a la que íbamos se daría justamente en la ciudad donde vive Canario.Fuimos a un restaurante, donde con todo y mi piel y cabello verdes recibía comentarios y miradas coquetas no sólo de chicas de mi rango de edad, sino incluso de algunas mayores e incluso una que otra mesera guapa, al punto de rivalizar en popularidad con Conner… bueno, la verdad no tanto, pero igual conseguía muchas miradas.

Tras cenar, Conner me guió a a una parte apartada de la ciudad, al parecer donde muy difícilmente podrían hallarnos miembros de la Liga o del Equipo, pero no tan lejos para que no respondiéramos en caso de ser llamados, lo que espero no pasara, pues tenía curiosidad sobre la dichosa fiesta. No sé porqué, pero mi mente no dejaba de volver a ésta tarde, que atrapé a Conner recibiendo mimos de Canario Negro, y me hacía preocuparme de que esa línea de pensamiento me causara una erección, pues entre mi tamaño y que andaba en plan comando sabía que se notaría como un faro de calentura.

Finalmente llegamos a lo que parecían unos almacenes abandonados, o al menos lo bastante abandonados para que fuera poco probable que alguien los estuviera habitando. No se veían destruidos, de hecho sólo parecían decentemente cuidados, pero las luces apagadas daba la imagen de que ninguno se hallaba habitado. Lo que más me sorprendió fue a quién, o mejor dicho quiénes encontramos ahí.

Una era Canario Negro, quien se nos acercó y saludó a Conner con un beso en la boca (uno diría que ya me había acostumbrado a verlos tratarse de ese modo), la otra era una mujer de la edad de Canario, de piel clara, pelo y ropa verde, y buenísima como un día de nieve justo antes de las vacaciones de invierno. No tardé en reconocerla: Beatriz da Costa, también conocida como Fuego, una brasileña súper modelo y súper heroína miembro de la Liga de la Justicia… ¿y para qué negarlo? Una de las tantas a quienes Bart, Robin, yo y hasta Jaime les hemos dedicado pajas de las que te ayudan a dormir más a gusto.

De hecho tengo una fantasía favorita en que acabamos varados en una isla desierta, y debido a que por alguna razón no se nos ocurría usar nuestros poderes nos quedábamos por semanas y hasta meses, conviviendo hasta el punto en que nuestras necesidades se volvían imposibles de contener y acabábamos empezando una relación sexual alocada y… a nadie le importa oír lo que me imagino con ella mientras me la jalo, entiendo.

Volviendo al tema, no podía evitar sentirme ligeramente intimidado por ver a Fuego mirándome con cierta coquetería pero, ¿pueden culparme? Tengo a una voluptuosa diosa brasileña, con la cual no pocas veces he fantaseado con tenerla cabalgándome hasta dejarme seco… carajo, sabía que debía controlarme pues lo último que quería era que se me notara la erección, no quería quedar en ridículo frente a Beatriz… a quien caí en cuenta rápidamente me había referido por su nombre de civil.

─¿Con que ésta linda carita es el chico del que me hablaste, Dinah?─ preguntó la peliverde, y yo sentí que me iba a desmayar por el hecho de que semejante mamasita me llamara "linda carita".

─Sí, Beatriz, te presento a Garfield Logan, alias...─ empezó a decir Canario Negro, cuando Fuego la interrumpió.

─Chico Bestia, sí, John lo ha mencionado cuando habla de su sobrina, aunque no entiendo por qué no mencionó que era tan guapo─ declaró mientras se inclinaba ligeramente y me agarraba con suavidad pero algo de firmeza de mis mejillas, e incluso casi podría jurar que pasaba los pulgares por mis pecas; nadie se resiste a las pecas.

─Sabía que te gustaría─ declaró Canario con una sonrisa satisfecha.

─Y vaya que me gusta─ declaró Fuego mientras me palpaba la entrepierna, haciéndome ver que, erecto o no, mi miembro se notaba a través del pantalón.

La verdad me sentí un completo idiota, pues en todo el rato en que estuvimos en la calle, ni siquiera después de vestirme, había caído en cuenta de que el pantalón era lo bastante ajustado para que se me notara la polla sin necesidad de que estuviera parada, y fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta: las chicas del restaurante, desde chicas de mi edad hasta tan mayores que incluía a las meseras, el motivo por el que todas ellas se me habían quedado viendo era porque me habían notado el rabo. Mi cara verde seguro se había puesto marrón de lo sonrojado que me había puesto ante la idea, y Fuego ante la imagen rió por lo bajo.

─Tranquilo, guapo, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, de hecho tienes muy buen tamaño─ me dijo la mayor divertida y con ligera picardía.

─¿Qué tal si entramos de una vez? No quiero perderme nada de la fiesta─ declaró Canario, mientras envolvía con sus brazos el brazo de Superboy, quien hizo algo de fuerza para resaltar los músculos del brazo del cual se había abrazado la rubia, sacándole a ésta una risita.

─Es cierto, ¿listo, lindo?─ me preguntó Fuego a mí, mientras se abrazaba a uno de mis brazos, yo intenté hacer lo mismo que Conner y hacer musculo, aunque en mi caso no habrá sido muy impresionante pues sólo logré que la peliverde se riera por lo bajo, antes de darme un beso y, para mi sorpresa y excitación, una lamida en la mejilla.

Si ver que al parecer iría de fiesta no sólo que Canario Negro y Superboy me habían arreglado una cita con Fuego (¡Fuego! El miembro de la Liga con la que fantaseo casi diario), lo que vi cuando entramos a uno de los almacenes abandonados; juro que casi me voy de espaldas: Dentro del lugar estaban varios de mis compañeros del Equipo, además de uno que otro que no reconocí con algunas mujeres que reconocí como miembros de la Liga; Naturalmente no vi a la Mujer Maravilla, Chica Halcón o Vixen, de hecho vi a las que curiosamente no son tan conocidas por el público.

─Seguro habrás notado que muchas de las mujeres de la Liga que nos encontramos aquí no son de las más conocidas─ me empezó a decir Fuego, como si leyera mis pensamientos─ verás, eso no sólo se debe a que aquí estamos las que nos hemos dado cuenta compartimos gusto por… la carne joven y tierna─ empezó a decir, diciendo lo de la carne mientras me miraba traviesa, haciéndome sonrojar de seguro.

─Sino también a las que somos lo bastante discretas─ completó Canario Negro.

─Para que entiendas, niño, los tanto chicos aquí, así como las mujeres de la Liga, somos los que son lo bastante discretos para mantener en secreto que tenemos éste tipo de reuniones─ me aclaró Conner, en caso de que yo no le hubiese entendido.

─Entonces, ¿se juntan cada cierto tiempo, y básicamente montan orgías de MQMC con jovencitos?─ pregunté sorprendido, y Fuego se carcajeó por mi pregunta.

─Para ser tu primera vez ya estás muy bien informado─ declaró mientras me abrazaba de tal forma que mi cabeza quedara entre su pecho.

─En gran parte por todo el porno que ve en internet y que tiene que ahogar con pensamientos de bromas y gatitos para que su hermana no averigüe que ve─ declaró Superboy, haciéndome sonrojarme nuevamente de la vergüenza. Mi enojo y vergüenza al parecer enternecieron a Fuego, pues volvió a abrazarme y darme un beso en la cabeza.

─No pienses en eso, _meu garanhão_, de momento sólo preocupate en lo bien que nos lo pasaremos─ declaró Fuego. No entendí qué fue lo que me dijo en portugués, pero sólo oírla decirme de esa forma hizo que se me empezara a despertar el falo.

Mientras caminaba por el almacén y la fiesta, me iba sorprendiendo más y más al ver quienes se encontraban en la fiesta, pues justo como había notado en su mayoría eran chicos que eran miembros del Equipo, y en efecto muchas de las mujeres ahí eran miembros "menores" de la Liga, aquellas a quienes la prensa no acosa lo suficiente para descubrirles éste tipo de secretos.

Pude ver a Billy Batson con su amigo Freddy Freeman, alias respectivamente Shazam y Teniente Shazam, charlando animadamente con Godiva si uno ignoraba que mientras con una mano cada uno sostenía lo que parecía ser una copa de champaña, con la otra cada uno le masajeaba un pecho a la preciosa meta-humana rubia, también vi a Bart y su primo/tío segundo Wally tomándose turnos para besarse con Gypsy, quien a su vez se dedicaba a agarrarles el paquete a ambos velocistas, a Robin, demostrando una buena fuerza física para un chico de nuestra edad al cargar a la Doctora Luz, y aún con la baja iluminación me pareció ver que Robin tenía los pantalones ligeramente bajados, a Tempestad lo vi en un sillón besándose apasionadamente con la Reina Mera, a Nightwing lo vi bailando muy pegada y provocativamente con Orquídea Negra, a Hiro recostado en un sofá besándose con Poderosa, al parecer también tenía los pantalones a medio bajar, y para terminar de volarme la cabeza, en un bizarro deja vu, vi a Jaime sentado en un sillón, sin nada de cintura para abajo salvo los tenis, y con nadie más que Hielo arrodillada entre sus piernas, evidentemente practicándole sexo oral.

Sólo sabía una cosa, al día siguiente, iba a tener una plática larga y seria con Robin, Bart y Jaime, no por la idea de saber que estuvieran metidos en algo como ésto, ¡Si no porque no me contaron nada! Pensar que mientras yo me tendría que conformar con mi mano, Bart estaría participando en un trío con Gypsy, Robin estaría jugando a los doctores con la Doctora Luz, ¡al hijo de puta Jaime se la estaba mamando Hielo! Y encima los tres tuvieron la desvergüenza de saludarme como si no me acabara de enterar que me ocultaban algo tan bueno como ésto.

Al parecer notando mi enfado con mis amigos, y también al parecer queriendo hacerme olvidar dicho enfado, Fuego se movió para quedar delante de mí, me abrazó del cuello y me dio un beso en la boca, el cual no dudé en seguir. Antes de darme cuenta me había hecho girarme y me empujó de tal forma que caí en un sofá, y al darme vuelta me dí cuanta que Canario Negro había hecho lo mismo, y antes de decir algo ya nos habían bajado los pantalones a los dos, en mi caso mandando a volar los tirantes con los que mantenía el mío en su lugar al desabrocharlos abruptamente, y se habían metido nuestras hombrías a la boca; sólo diré que vi estrellas ni bien sentí la punta de mi amigo tocar el fondo de la garganta de Fuego.

Unos golpecitos en el hombro me hizo darme cuenta que Conner me llamaba la atención, y cuando lo volteé a verlo lo vi desabrochándose la camisa que llevaba, y no me costó imaginar que me estaba diciendo que me empezara a desvestir para lo bueno. Sin dudar seguí su ejemplo y empecé a desabrochar mi propia camisa, y si me preguntan cómo hice para desabrocharme la camisa y sacármela sin siquiera deshacer mi corbata de lazo, sólo puedo decir que lo hice del mismo modo que Fuego me pudo sacar el pantalón sin sacarme los tenis: con mucho cuidado. Mientras Superboy ya sólo tenía puestas sus botas, y yo sólo andaba usando mis tenis, fedora y corbata de lazo.

Y la mejor parte fue cuando tanto Canario como Fuego empezaron a levantarse, gateando como queriéndose subir encima de nosotros. Oh, Santa Mierda, ¡Ésto está pasando, Fuego de verdad me va a cabalgar! ¡En verdad me la voy a coger! Pero para bien o para mal, una campanita mental me hizo darme cuenta de algo.

─¿No van a ponernos condón? ¿O nos dejarán ponernos condón?─ pregunté confundido.

─No jodas, niño, ya te dije que Dinah se cuida, no nos cortes la diversión a nosotros─ se quejó fastidiado el clon. Las dos mujeres se rieron divertidas.

─Y en mi caso… no sé, hay algo en ti que hace que hasta me excite correr el riesgo─ declaró Fuego acariciándome el cabello antes de darme un beso en la boca.

Paren todo. ¡PAREN JODIDAMENTE TODO! Beatriz Da Costa, brasileña, súper modelo y posiblemente uno de los miembros femeninos más ardientemente sexys de la Liga de la Justicia, ¿ACABA DE DECIR QUE NO LE MOLESTARÍA QUEDAR EMBARAZADA DE MÍ? ¿QUE NO LE MOLESTARÍA DAR A LUZ A MÍ BEBÉ? Oficialmente me atropellaron camino aquí, morí y llegue al cielo, o mínimo quedé en coma y estoy soñando.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí una increíble calidez junto a un delicioso apretón, y cuando volví a prestar atención me di cuenta que Fuego ya se había introducido ella misma mi miembro en su interior, y ahora movía sus caderas arriba y abajo, ocasionando un vaivén que cabe decir que me encantaba; ésto sencillamente hacía quedar mis más ardientes fantasías como sueños en los que jugaba a la fiesta del té con ella.

Al mirar por el rabillo del ojo noté que Conner y Canario Negro estaban también follando, sólo que a diferencia de mí, Superboy era más participativo, agarrando a la rubia de la cintura y realizando también movimientos pélvicos para hacer más profunda la penetración (oigan, tal vez era virgen pero hasta yo sé como funciona eso). Queriendo no parecer tan inexperto de lo que realmente era, decidí imitar el ejemplo de Conner y torpemente tomé a Fuego de la cintura y empecé a hacer los mismos movimientos que vi a mi compañero. Fuego debió notar que yo intentaba copiar a Superboy, pues la vi soltar una risita divertida.

─Tranquilo, Gar, no tienes que imitar todo lo que Conner hace para impresionarme, yo soy consciente de que es tú primera vez, así que, hazlo como creas poder mejor─ me ofreció, y yo sólo asentí bastante avergonzado.

Nos acomodamos para quedar en la posición de misionero, claro intentando no quitarles mucho espacio a Conner y Canario en el sofá donde estábamos montando nuestra mini-orgía. Con otro beso en la boca (para esas alturas creo que ya me había vuelto adicto a los ricos besos que Fuego me daba en plena boca), ella me animó a marcar el paso, y yo, queriendo que ella disfrutara tanto como yo, empecé uno lento pero profundo, pegando tanto como podía mi pelvis ha su vagina para hacer entrar mi miembro tan adentro de ella como era posible.

Conforme iban pasando el rato, yo fui acelerando más y más, procurando ir tan adentro como desde el principio, y llegó un punto donde yo mismo me sorprendí al darme cuenta que al momento de penetrar a Fuego ya se oían como aplausos, y por los gemidos tan fuertes que ella daba era obvio que lo estaba disfrutando; oír el sonido de aplausos en lo que parecía ser estéreo me hizo levantar la vista de los bonitos ojos de Fuego, y me di cuenta que Superboy ahora se estaba follando a Canario Negro de perrito, y le estaba dando con la misma fuerza con la que yo estaba follándome a Fuego.

Si estar en el mismo sofá con el que quiero como a un hermano mayor, cada uno follándose a una de las miembros más atractivas de la Liga de la Justicia, no me calentaba ya lo suficiente, ver que cada una aprovechaba la posición en que habían quedado para besarse y mamarse las tetas me encendió hasta niveles insospechados. Cuando Conner me levantó el puño no me hice de rogar y choqué los puños con él. Finalmente con unas cuantas estocadas más, los dos eyaculamos abundantemente dentro de nuestra respectiva pareja, y yo me desplomé de modo que mi cabeza quedó entre los pechos de Fuego.

─Eso superó mis fantasías más locas─ declaré sumamente feliz, mientras intentaba calmar mi alocada respiración. Fuego rió por debajo divertida.

─Y lo que te espera, guapo, pero por mientras, ¿por qué no vamos a que tomes algo para recargar líquidos?─ me ofreció coquetamente, mientras me hacía levantarme, se levantaba ella misma y me guiaba a donde al parecer había una barra para tomar alcohol y otras bebidas.

Mientras me iba con Fuego, me volteé un momento y vi a Conner volviéndose a besar con Canario, con aspecto de que, a diferencia de mí, él no necesitaba reparar líquidos para poder dar un segundo round. El volteó a mirarme y me levantó un pulgar, como diciéndome que no me perdiera a mi pareja de fiesta y deseándome suerte para la noche. Yo sólo me acomodé mi sombrero fedora, como si no me importara ser consciente que éste, mis tenis y corbata eran lo único que llevaba puesto, en mi forma de agradecerle no sólo abrirme las puertas a éste mundo de fiestas al limite, sino también por darme la de estar precisamente con mi amor imposible, antes de acelerar el paso para alcanzar a Fuego quien seguía dirigiéndose al bar, al parecer sin darse cuenta que me había quedado atrás. Lejos de la timidez inicial que estoy seguro mostré al aparecerme en esa fiesta privada, ahora mi erección se ondeaba con orgullo mientras daba alcance a la hermosa brasileña, quien al parecer acababa de notar que se me había adelantado pues me sonrió, me tomó de la mano y me dio un beso con todo y lengua, el cual no dudé ni un momento en corresponder mientras acariciaba suavemente su pecho derecho.

¿Saben? Mi primera una de mis primeras ideas ésta tarde, cuando atrapé a Conner con Canario Negro, fue ir con el chisme a mi hermana, aún cuando sabía que eso le jodería a Superboy toda oportunidad de regresar con M'gann si ésta terminaba su relación con Lagoon Boy, pero luego de nuestra plática, en la que me aseguró todavía la amaba, y éste favor tan increíble que me había hecho, y mientras me dirigía a la barra para brindar con Fuego, decidí hacer lo contrario: ayudaré a Conner a reconciliarse con Megan y recuperarla para que puedan ser felices juntos. De momento, dejaré que Conner desahogue sus deseos y necesidades en brazos de la mujer madura.

Fin

Un fanfic escrito para mi muy querido amigo, Bat Dragón, como petición de un amigo suyo. Como siempre si les gustó háganmelo saber por sus reviews y pásenselo a sus amigos. Les habla Blackrose-9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches según la hora en que hayan leído mi fic.


End file.
